Roommates
by Meilodi
Summary: The Marauders and Lily move in together to hide from Voldemort. What will happen? (Bad Summary, but please read) REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything!**

Chapter 1

Lily glanced around the small cottage they will be staying in over the summer, it was nice. The small living room has a squashy armchair and a matching couch, the fireplace empty in the heat and the large french windows wide open. Lily dumped her bag on the couch and gazed out the window, the view was fantastic, showing a cool forest with birds chirping, they are staying in there for a month, to hide from Voldemort and to train to be stronger.  
"Lily?" James asked, walking in, "It's really beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Yeah," Lily said, turning around, "When are the others coming?"  
"Tomorrow," James said, and added seductively, "So we have this place all to ourselves for a whole day,"  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Lily asked innocently,  
"Something enjoyable," James said and scooped up Lily, heading for her bedroom upstairs.

"James! Lily!" Sirius shouted up the stairs as he apparated into the living room, he dropped his bag next to Lily's, and started walking up the stairs, he walked along the hallway, unsure where they are, until he came upon a closed bedroom door with sounds coming from it,  
"Oh, James!"  
"Hmmmm,"  
"Oh, Oh, OH!"  
"Lily, I love you,"  
and so on. Sirius froze, eyes wide open with horror, are they actually, doing...it? Here? He walked to the door, rested his hands on the handle, smiled a mischievous smile, and burst in,  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! My eyes!" Sirius yelled, running around the room,  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Lily screamed and dove into the covers,  
"SIRIUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" James bellowed, pulling the covers around Lily as she poked her head through,  
"My eyes! My eyes!" Sirius kept on chanting,  
"SIRIUS, GET OUT!" James pointed a finger at him and tried to reach his wand, but couldn't do so without exposing himself,  
Sirius smirked, "Make me,"  
"SIRIUS BLACK," Lily had gotten over the shock and now has face the color of a fully ripe tomato, "YOU ARE SO GOING TO REGRET THIS UNLESS YOU GET OUT OF THIS ROOM THIS INSTANCE,"  
"Yes, Sir, I mean Madame," Sirius said, scared of Lily, and ran out of the room.  
"Now, where were we?" James said and started kissing Lily's neck,  
"Oh, forget it," Lily said, pushing him away and pulling on a bathrobe,  
"Sirius Black!" James cursed under his breath, promising that he will get revenge on him.

**Review! I hope you like it!  
Remus will join them shortly, tell me if you want Peter to join them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything!**

Sirius lay down on his bed, staring at the empty bed beside him, he's bored, absolutely bored. He walked downstairs into the living room, saw Lily reading a book, and asked,  
"Where's James?"  
"In our room, or outside,"  
Sirius bounded up the stairs again, and peeked into James and Lily's room,  
"James?"  
"Yeah?" James said, looking up from something on his lap,  
"What are you doing,"  
"I'm bored, I'm looking at the Marauders map,"  
"Ohh, I want to see too,"  
They looked down at the Marauders Map, it showed several teachers walking around and Mrs Norris patrolling the corridors. Professor Dumbledore is in his room, pacing across the floor, Professor Mcgonagall is in the hospital wing, chatting with Madame Promfrey, and Filch is furiously scrubbing the mess that Peeves made.  
"Haha, Filch!" Sirius jeered, "Have fun scrubbing the floor!"  
"Why do he always do things the muggle way?" Lily asked, having appeared and was looking over their shoulders,  
"You don't know?" James asked, bewildered, "Filch's a squib!"  
"He's a squib?" Lily asked, completely taken back, "How did you know?"  
"Well, we were in trouble again," Sirius began, "When Filch had to run off for something that Peeves do, we found a letter on his desk that looked interesting..."  
"So we grabbed it," James continued, "And it turned out to be a kwikspell course,"  
"You went through his private papers?" Lily asked, her Prefect self coming back to her,  
"Well, we can hardly resist the temptation," Sirius said,  
"Well? Did you get caught?"  
"No," Sirius said proudly, "why did you seem so eager to hear us in trouble anyways?"  
"Oh, no reason," Lily said a bit guiltily, "What other amazing adventures did you have?" Lily asked, eager to hear more about the Marauder's mischief.  
"Well, remember that time when the Slytherin Commonroom flooded with purple goo and they have to sleep in the Great Hall?"  
"That was you?!" Lily gaped,  
"Yep," Sirius said, standing up and bowing graciously to an imaginary crowd, "Thank you, thank you,"  
"I was Prefect then," Lily recalled, "I went down with the teachers to the Slytherin Commonroom to investigate, it smelled horrible, but I guess that place didn't smell so good in the beginning,"  
"Yeah, Remus told us about it," James said, "Remember? He was a Prefect too,"  
"Yeah, I WAS a Prefect," Remus said, arriving at the doorway,  
"MOONY!" Sirius said and jumped up, wringing his hands with Remus, "I thought you would never come!"  
"Hey!" Lily said, waving her hand slightly,  
"Hey to you too," Remus said, nodding towards Lily, "What were you talking about?"  
"The Purple Goo incident,"  
"Oh, that was hilarious," Remus said, "I want to hear this,"  
So the four of them sat down on the bed and looked at Sirius, who continued the story,  
"Well, the Slytherin Commonroom smelled so bad because the purple goo-"  
"A special recipe," James added  
"-had elements of dragon dung in it," Sirius said, "We made it in our dormitory, but we are clever enough to build a smell-proof cubicle in the corner of it and bewitch the cubicle so that only Animagus' can see it,"  
"But wouldn't Mcgonagall see it?"  
"Yes, so we also cast another spell so only MALE Animagus' can see it,"  
"Clever," Lily whistled,  
"Anyway, the night before, we sneaked into the dungeons,"  
"Nearly got caught by Mrs Norris," James interrupted,  
"And we stuffed this thing into the taps that are installed on the walls of the common room,"  
"Why are there taps on the walls of the common room?" Lily asked,  
"We don't know," Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "probably so they can make potions in their free time,"  
"So in the morning," James continued for Sirius, "when someone opened the taps,"  
"Purple goo started coming out of it," Sirius said, a wide grin on his face,  
"And when they try to turn the tap to shut it down..."  
"It gushed out like a waterfall!" Sirius and James said in unison, and both collapsed in a heap, laughing so hard that they can't sit up right,  
"You should've seen their faces when it started to flood out of the cauldron-shaped sinks,"  
"They all fled from the dungeons to the Great Hall and got Professor Slughorn,"  
"And Malfoy with curlers in his hair!"  
It took the company exactly 30 seconds to imagine Lucius Malfoy's long hair in curlers before they all burst out laughing. Sirius sat up, wiped a tear from his eye, attempted to calm down, then collapsed again, clutching his stomach in laughter,  
"We even...took...a...picture of it!" Sirius said, gaping for breath through the laughing fits,  
"Yeah, we dipped it in that potion that can make pictures move, and it turned out great! It shows Malfoy running around with curlers flying askew and his mouth wide open from shock,"  
"Where is it? I want to see!" Lily said excitedly,  
"We don't have it, we posted it on the Gryffindor Commonroom notice board with a permanent sticking charm in the back and a charm that protects it from eyes that it's not meant for,"  
"So Mcgonagall can't tear it down?"  
"Yeah, but I don't really think she will when she finds out, she has quite a sense of humor when she feels like it,"  
"How come I never saw it on the notice board?"  
"You were a tattle tale Prefect, what do you expect?"  
Lily blushed crimson as the boys collapsed into laughter again.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

"Right this way," Sirius bowed the blonde girl with pretty eyes in.  
The blonde girl giggled and laughed as Sirius scooped her up before she had a chance to take in her surroundings, and carried her up the stairs, never leaving her lips with his lips.

"Sirius?" Lily said, standing in the doorway with Remus  
"Wha-what?"  
"Can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Sure," Sirius started to rise out of his bed,  
"STOP!" Lily shrieked, and turned her back on Sirius, "OK, proceed,"  
Sirius looked confused, but glanced under the covers and grinned at Remus sheepishly, who is currently covering his eyes with his hands, Sirius grabbed his pants, and joined them at the doorway,  
"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"  
"Sirius," Lily stated, putting her palms together, "Remember what we agreed to when we decided to hide and train together?"  
"Yeah, we set up a ton of rules,"  
"Remember number 20?"  
"Um... wait," Sirius entered the room, rummaged around in his drawers, and finally pulled out a piece of tattered parchment from the underwear drawer, "Here you go,"  
Lily looked thoroughly disgusted, and decided not to touch it,  
"Read number 20,"  
"OK, number 20, no revealing hiding and training spot to outsiders, no bringing people here, and no one night stands...Oh,"  
"OK, and may I ask who that lovely blonde girl is?"  
"She's um... Michelle, I think,"  
Lily looked at him in disbelief, while Remus just looked bored, at that moment, however, the blonde girl woke up,  
"Sirius?"  
"Yes, honey?"  
"Who is that?"  
"Oh, nobody, I'll be with you in a second,"  
"No, I want to meet your friends," and with that, without any sign of embarrassment, the blonde girl stood up, naked, and started to pick through the clothes on the floor and finally decided on wearing Sirius's shirt instead of her tight gown.  
"Hi, I'm Sarah Walker," the girl said, stretching her hands out,  
Lily raised her eyebrows, and Sirius looked away,  
"I'm Lily Evans, this is Remus Lupin," Lily said, and Sarah shook both their hands,  
"Well... I guess I'll get going then," Sarah said, and started walking away when she looked back and said, "You don't mind if I use some of your floo powder, don't you?"  
"No, not at all,"  
And, still dressed in only Sirius's shirt, the girl walked away and flooed to god knows where.  
Lily narrowed her eys at Sirius, Sirius shrugged, and Remus started to walk away,  
"Hey, come back here!" Lily said, pulling Remus back, "We agreed to punishment for anyone who breaks the rules, any suggestions?"  
Remus smiled evilly, and Sirius's eyes widened with horror.

**Review for punishment! I haven't thought one up yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

Sirius struggled with the bonds, wobbling the chair in process.  
"Stop, or do you want me to stun you?" Lily threatened, Sirius stopped moving, and watched grimly at the mirror placed opposite of him.  
The mirror showed Sirius sitting in a chair, his hands tied behind his back and his mouth mercilessly duct-taped shut, a method thought up by the only muggleborn present. Lily, James, and Remus is standing behind him, working with his hair, HIS HAIR, of all the things they can damage, they had to punish him with his hair, his precious precious hair... Sirius watched as Lily mussed it up by running the comb up instead of down, Remus was tying knots on them with his wand, and knowing him, it was probably irreversible, and James, with a wicked smile on him, color-coded his different parts with the color of the rainbow.  
Of course, you might ask, that Sirius can just look away? Well, Lily is much cleverer than you think, she found a spell that forces someone to have their eyes stay open, and Sirius was the victim of the spell. So there you are, Sirius sitting there, with his eyes trained on the mirror, not wanting to watch but having no choice.  
After a few hours, they are finally finished. Sirius nearly screamed as he looked at the mirror the final time, his hair is sticking out like the rays of the sun on a kid's drawing, the once silky stands are now mussed and knotted, and from experience, he knew that it would take exactly 15 broken brushes and 5 hours to make it half as good as before, the right half of his hair is wavy, even though it's still sticking up, and the other half is straight and spiky, Sirius actually screamed when he turned around to look at the back, the whole back of his hair has ribbons and hair clips stuck on. Sirius looked devastated.  
For the next month, Sirius wore a knitted hat over his head and whenever he met someone, they would burst out laughing.

**Review! Short chapter, I know. But still.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Hey!" Sirius called out at Lily, who is currently sprawled across the floor, her skirt barely covering her...undergarments and her head resting on a stray pillow,  
"Hm? What?" Lily blushed slightly as she sat up, pulling her skirts down and glancing at James, who is wearing an amused expression,  
"I'm bored," Sirius whined, Lily groaned, a bored Sirius is not someone you would like to be close to.  
"Well, what do you want?" Lily said, "Would you like to borrow my book?"  
"No!" Sirius said, with a look of disgust on his face, "Why would I want your book?"  
"Oh, I don't know," Lily said, "Maybe you realized that reading books can stop you from being a mindless and brainless guy,"  
"I know that you're insulting me," Sirius said, narrowing his eyes, "Oh I know, why don't we play truth or dare?"  
"Are you sure? We only have four people,"  
"Yeah!"  
"I'll get Moony," James said, and jumped up the stairs, seconds later, James arrived with a weary looking Remus behind him,  
"So," Sirius announced grandly, "I'll go first, Moony, truth or dare?"  
"Do I have to?" Remus said, suppressing the lecture at the tip of his tongue,  
"Yes," both Sirius and James stated firmly, and Lily rolled her eyes,  
"Um... truth,"  
"Did you tell anyone else that you are a werewolf?"  
"No," Remus said, looking bored, "I'm not you, babbling every little secret,"  
"Hey!" Sirius protested, but James high-fived him,  
"Uh... Lily, truth or dare,"  
"Truth," Lily said,  
"Chicken," Sirius said, Lily ignored her,  
"Umm... When and how and why was your first time with James?"  
James and Lily both blushed, and James started messing his hair up again, as was his habit when he's nervous,  
"Um... it was in Christmas of 7th year, and we were just playing exploding snaps in the heads commonroom, a snap came too close to me and when it exploded, the buttons on my blouse snapped open, and then James... just did it," Lily is blushing furiously now and ducked her head,  
"you haven't answered all, how was it?" Sirius said, smirking at James's scarlet face,  
"Um... well... Good," She said in a barely audible whisper,  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"Great," Lily said, slightly louder,  
"Hear that, Prongs? You were GREAT!" Sirius bumped James's arm and James looked momentarily relieved,  
"OK, Sirius, truth or dare,"  
"Dare!" Sirius said, "Truth is for cowards,"  
"OK," Lily smiled evilly, "I dare you to wear a skirt for the rest of the week,"  
"Sure," Sirius said, that was a piece of cake, he once had to wear a girl tank top and hot pants for A MONTH, "Where would I get the skirt?"  
"I'll lend you mine," Lily said, ran up the stairs, and returned with her shortest skirt,  
"Here you go,"  
"But that was my favorite!" James whined,  
"Don't worry, I'll get a even better one, one that has... less material," Lily whispered in his ear and James started grinning from ear to ear,  
"But I'll never look at that skirt the same way again,"  
"Don't worry, I don't intend on wearing it again,"  
"I thought as much,"  
Sirius went in the corner, after enlarging the skirt with his wand, he pulled it over his pants and pulled his pants off,  
"It feels weird," Sirius said with a look of disgust, "But it isn't that much different than wearing a robe, just much shorter,"  
"Yeah," Lily said, "you know what? We should wear the opposite gender's clothes for a week!"  
"That's not fair, there won't be a single difference for you!"  
"So? life's not fair,"  
"I'm not doing it,"  
"Then I'll just dare you guys into doing it,"  
In the end, the three marauders are wearing skirts and Lily is wearing very very baggy shorts that are about to slip off and a too large shirt,  
"This is fun," Lily shifted her weight onto her other foot, then, her pants dropped to the floor in a heap.  
Remus and Sirius was immediately ushered out of the room, or in Sirius's case, half dragged and half carried by Remus, who had the respect to go out without being told,  
"I told you it's not a good idea,"  
"Then I think we need to do something that does not require clothing,"  
"Oh, I have just the thing,"  
And with that, they fell on the couch, one on top of another.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah**

"Listen! It's right here!" Lily pointed a finger a the large spell book, the four of them are currently bended on to a large spell books which is sitting on a stand, and they are all reading it,  
"See? It's right here," Lily said again, pointing at the spell that they are looking for,  
"Oh, that sounds interesting," Sirius said, reading over Lily's shoulder, "Changes the gender... sounds good for disguises,"  
"Yeah, since the is a super old spell book, Voldy wouldn't suspect that those three girls and that boy is us,"  
"Yeah, do you want to try it?"  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Sure!" Sirius said, taking his wand out, "Why not?"  
Sirius glanced at the spell book again, and the other three stood beside one another in a row beyond that stand,  
"Ready?" Sirius asked,  
"Yes," They all answered, and Sirius yelled the spell out.  
Immediately, things started to change, James and Remus and Sirius (he casted it on himself) shrank while Lily grew taller, her shoulders broadened, and her voice sank. The three boys got narrower shoulders and wider hips, and slowly, two blobs started forming on their chests,  
"Wow!" Sirius said, grasping his newly formed breasts with both hands, "This is weird!"  
"I agree!" Lily said, stroking her adam's apple and testing her voice, "I sound weird,"  
"And I am totally hot!" Sirius said, glancing at the mirror in the hall, his long silky hair grew even longer, and it was about waist length, his basic features are about the same, just more feminine, and his large chest poked through his shirt.  
Lily joined him, and found that her hair is no longer waist length, but short and crisp, it's still the same color. She noticed that her features are more angular, and her jaw line is more distinct.  
James and Remus both had developed breasts, their hair is reasonably longer, Remus's hair is dry and straight, while James's is basically the same, flying all over the place.  
"This is cool!" James said, putting his glasses on again and Remus looked at the mirror, muttering,  
"How did I get myself into so many trouble?"  
Lily quite happy, she had dreamed of being a boy since she was small, since being a girl, you are always considered less by some teachers and it's really unfair, since Lily is probably ten times as smart as the boy she was compared to. Lily went over to the other three, and found one more thing she enjoyed about being a boy: she towered above the other three.  
"OK, what are we going to do now?" Lily said,  
"HM... I'm getting a little bored..." Sirius started saying,  
"Do you think..." James said,  
"That we can..." Sirius said,  
"Go out and play?" James asked hopefully, as if asking for permission, "I mean, we are now in disguise, no one will recognize us, and we could go to a muggle place and just have fun outside of this tiny cottage, and I might be able to play quidditch again! I miss playing quidditch!"  
So that's why, three hours later, the four of them arrived at a bed and breakfast just outside of London, where there is some hills and tall trees, perfect for quidditch. Any muggle looking at them would think that Lily is immensely lucky, a boy with brilliant green eyes surrounded with three different kinds of beauties, all beautiful in their own way.  
The told the lady that they will be taking two rooms with twin beds, and after Lily payed with muggle money, they arrived at the quidditch place.  
It is in a mini-valley between two hills, and it's basically just a circle of grassland in the middle of tall trees, James took out the shrunk brooms from his pocket and made them normal again, after that, he rode into the air, followed closely by Sirius.  
"Whooooo!" James yelled into the air, "I miss this!"  
And indeed they all missed this, sitting in the sun, enjoying the fresh air, they couldn't have been happier, James whooped at the sensation of air rushing through his slightly longer hair, blowing away all his worries about Voldemort, and making him forget everything but the joys of live, whooping all the time he dashed around the small clearing. Sirius managed to find a football and they both tossed it around, while Remus and Lily watched, sitting by the shade of a particularly leafy tree. Lily lay down, stretching herself and looked up at the sky, not a cloud in sight, normally, when she saw this weather, she will go out and do her homework by her favorite tree by the lake with Alice and sometimes Frank, she missed Hogwarts, and she missed her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my share of air in the world.**

"You mean I'm stuck like this forever?"  
"Well, not exactly,"  
"Then you can change me back right now?"  
"Well, not exactly,"  
"Then what? Can I pee standing up again?"  
Lily bit her lips, peered at the spell book intently, and said uncertainly,  
"I'm not sure,"  
"What do you mean you're not sure?"  
"Well, look, you said the spell a tiny bit wrong, and the wand movement was a bit off too, it seems like you looked at the wrong spell, you looked at the one under here but it's supposed to be this one," Lily breathed after the long speech, and said, "Is it really that much of a privilege to be able to pee standing up? Does it really feel that good?"  
"You've never tried?" James seems to not believe what he is hearing, "Now that you have...one?"  
"No?" Lily answered, "Is it really that...good?"  
"So how did you do your business for the last three days?" Remus seems to be curious as well,  
"I do it as I always do, sitting down!"  
"Why on earth do you do that?" Sirius said, "Now that you can stand up?"  
"Enough about me, I can do pretty well sitting down, but how do you guys manage...wiping?" Lily asked with an evil grin, instantly, the three boys blushed furiously,  
"Um...We...I..." James stuttered, and they all blushed an even redder shade, if that is possible, and Remus walked away silently, and Sirius attempted the same escape as Remus, but some could say that Lily like Remus much better than Sirius, and Lily grabbed Sirius with a fistful of his shirt, normally, this would not work, since Sirius is much stronger than Lily. But now, with Sirius's strength greatly weakened by being turned into a girl, and vice versa in Lily's case, Sirius is held in place, unable to go anywhere.  
"Spill it, how do you manage?"  
"James?" Sirius pleaded, attempting his newly acquired skill-puppy eyes, and even though James is now a girl, he is still a boy inside, so he nearly bent under the pressure, but Lily is way ahead of him, so she pushed James out of the room,  
"Sirius, it will not work, your eyes are not big enough," Lily said calmly, and she IS right on certain levels, but his puppy eyes are good enough for most boys.  
"I..."  
"Continue," Lily prompted him,  
"You will NOT want to hear this," Remus suddenly appeared at the door, and he stated this in the most serious tone as he could while watching Sirius's tomato red face and wondering if his looks the same (it does),  
"Why wouldn't I want to hear this,"  
"Let's just say that he takes about an hour every time he uses the bathroom,"  
Lily's gears whirred and turned slowly, figuring that out, and then her face suddenly lit up like a lantern, and she excused herself to her shared room with James,  
"Remus, thank you for rescuing me!"  
"Don't be so glad, you gave James quite a few ideas,"  
Just then, a scream and a forced laugh came echoing down.  
"James Potter! I can't believe the nerve of you, you are not a teenage boy anymore, so don't act like one!"  
Lily came bounding down the stairs and shut herself in the kitchen, James didn't come down for a while, but he descends and found Lily, Sirius and Remus raised their eyebrows at each other, but didn't do anything.  
"Lily, I'm sorry if what I did was...unacceptable in your opinion, but I believe it is normal enough,"  
Lily continued to ignore him, and started dicing onions at a surprisingly pace,  
"Lily, you might be curious as to what it feels like for me..." and James spun Lily around and crashed his mouth on hers (still in their opposite genders form)  
Sirius and Remus heard a thump and a moan echoing from the Kitchen's closed door,  
"We better not go in there for a while," Remus mused quietly, and pulled out the spellbook, looking for the counter spell to change back.

**A/N - I'm planning on ending this soon, tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and i have a question for you, the first person to answer correctly can decide what the next chapter is about, I'm doing this to all my other in progress and non-one short stories too.  
Question: Who said : "Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" in the BOOKS of the philosopher stone?**

**Remember to include what you want to happen in your answer! And even if you aren't the first to answer, I will consider yours if it's a good idea.  
I will not, repeat, WILL NOT, write porn and I will not use your suggestion if I don't think it's appropriete for the rating or is too mature and difficult to write, so think hard before you post a suggestion.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
